


Angels

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny smirked as her mother's shouts rang through the Burrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Games" and 100quills prompt "Again"

Ginny smirked as her mother's shouts rang through the Burrow. Ron was in trouble again, for pulling all the linens out of the closet.

Fred and George were in trouble again too, for hexing Percy yellow.

Ginny slipped her door shut and put Charlie's old wand and spell book back under her mattress.

Charlie taught her everything she knew about surviving in the Burrow. How to beat the twins at their own games, how to play their siblings against each other, and how to avoid getting caught.

Charlie and Ginny were the good ones. Mommy's little angels. Their siblings knew differently.


End file.
